


and i say 'hey, what's going on'

by thatsouthernanthem



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holiday Harbinger, but still early enough in the game, i needed everyone to be at this gathering, playing fast and loose with timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsouthernanthem/pseuds/thatsouthernanthem
Summary: James doesn't realize his commanding officer is dating a turian. He's curious.





	and i say 'hey, what's going on'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativethursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativethursday/gifts).



> So this is for negativethursday, for Holiday Harbinger! My computer died and ate the fic I'd written before, so this one is completely different and just a few snapshots of a couple of days on the Normandy. 
> 
> The timeline is played with here, because I wanted more people to be at the gathering but needed it to be early enough that Garrus had just arrived on the ship...so just roll with it please?

"No, no, that's the truth!" Shepard gesticulates wildly with her hands as she wraps up her story. "He had a freaking _geth_ arm and no one noticed? I felt like I was going insane!"

"We were, Shepard. The entire mission was one long insanity trip." Tali mutters from her side, on the couch. "I don't think I've ever quite recovered from that mission."

The crew has gathered in the observation room, some sitting at the bar, others on the couches. James, Ash and Cortez had commandeered the poker table early on, but were currently pausing their game to listen to Shepard's story. 

The door hisses open and Garrus walks in, holding his hands up. "Sorry, sorry--"

"If you say you were in the middle of calibrations," Shepard grins up at him, "You are not allowed in here."

"Then..." He moves over to the bar to grab himself a drink. "What is it on Earth? I plead the sixth?"

"The fifth," the human crew choruses and Karin reaches over to pat the turian on his shoulder. Grinning, Garrus moves to sit next to Shepard on the couch, Tali scooting out of the way to make room for him. 

The room falls into companionable conversation -- Wrex and Joker arguing (about something she can't even decipher), EDI, Liara and Traynor talking about the Shadow Broker's computer systems, with Tali and Garrus' conversation devolving into those damned calibrations almost immediately. Across the room, Ashley starts to shuffle the cards again, talking to Cortez and James...James is staring at her. 

She's not entirely sure why -- they've flirted but it was all harmless, and she is pretty damn sure she made it clear she wasn't truly interested. She's also pretty sure she hasn't spilled any of her drink on her shirt, because she used to only do that when she was drunk and thanks to the upgrades from Cerberus, there is very little that gets her _that_ drunk anymore. 

Leaning back against the couch, her head connects with Garrus' arm, where he's slung it behind her shoulders, and it clicks. They had only picked Garrus up about a week ago, and in that week, so much had happened already. And James, the newest ground team member, had not known about them, their past and how they'd quickly fallen back in together. 

Rolling her eyes, she curls herself into Garrus' side and he wraps his arm around her tighter. Stealing a glance back at James, she laughs softly at his _utter confusion_ and decides to give him a break. 

Well, as much as calling him out in front of everyone can be considered a break. 

"Cat got your tongue, Vega?" She calls out over the din, and she feels more than hears the choked noise Garrus makes at her idiom (She can even feel Tali's disgusted stare as the quarian whispers to herself: _cat got your tongue, keelah, humans are so weird_ ). But she's more interested in the way James' mouth closes with a snap. 

"Uh, no, Lola." He stammers and grabs his drink. "So uh, you and Scars, huh?"

"Scars." Shepard deadpans back at him. "Really dug into the depths of your wit for that one, huh, Vega?"

Garrus chuckles from beside her, his fingers tightening on her shoulder for a moment. "Oh, c'mon, Shepard. Give the kid a break. It's hard being strong _and_ smart."

Joker bursts out laughing and James grumbles in his seat. "Yeah, yeah, okay, laugh it up." The big soldier mutters. "Tease the new guy because he didn't know his commanding officer was dating a turian."

"S'not a problem is it, Vega?" Shepard turns serious in an instant, straightening."

His hands fly out in a placating motion and he shakes his head. "No, no, Commander. Not at all. I just...I've never met a human and a turian couple before?"

"Ugh, they're just Shepard and Garrus," Tali mutters, sloshing her drink over the edge of her cup. "You didn't know them when they were arguing about proper Mako maintenance and be grateful for that!"

Wrex's laugh rumbles out of his chest and he nods vigorously. "She's got you there. Every damn night, fussing over that damn machine. And every damn mission, Shepard doing her best to destroy the thing."

"It was meant to climb mountains! I was testing its endurance!"

"It absolutely was _not_ meant for that, Shepard," Garrus pulls away slightly to point his finger at her. "You made that up after we _fell off the top of the mountain you made us go up!"_

"Please," Liara says weakly, her normally blue skin tinging slightly teal. "I thought we promised after the last party, to never bring up the Mako again. You promised me, Shepard."

"Be glad you didn't have to get in the Hammerhead with her," Tali wails. "The lava, keelah, the _lava_."

Even Garrus shudders beside her as Shepard crosses her arms and frowns. "I cannot believe my own crew, my _family_ is turning on me like this." 

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill us all, you'd have more people on your side." Ashley says, quietly, from her spot at the poker table. "Uh, ma'am."

"Betrayal of the worst kind." Shepard sighs. 

"Do not worry, Shepard," EDI says from her spot from behind the bar. "I have not driven anywhere with you, as you've never flown this ship, so I do not have any issue with you."

"And she never will fly this ship, or we'll end up splattered on the side of a planet." Joker reaches over to squeeze Shepard's shoulder. "I've seen her fly a shuttle and nearly take out a moon with it."

"That was basic training, all of us sucked at flying that heap." She grits out, swatting her pilot's hand away from her. "None of you are going on anymore missions with me. I'm gonna defeat the Reapers all by myself."

"Now that," Garrus' mandibles spread wide in a smile, "Is something I believe wholeheartedly."

* * *

Later, after the get together has died down, Shepard stands outside the door, waiting for Garrus. He's having one final argument with Tali about something mechanical and she's just ready to go back to her cabin. 

"Uh, Lola," James sidles through the door to stand next to her, looking sheepish. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I had heard the rumors about you two, from before. It's just...sometimes I look at something and try to figure out how it works. Anyway, I'm sorry and I can tell you're really happy. And that's all that--"

She raises a hand to cut off his rambling and she smiles at him. "It's okay, James. I'm sorry I immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. It's been a long week."

James nods and moves out of the way as Garrus finally comes through the door, muttering about stubborn quarians. Giving the turian a bright smile, James claps him on the arm. "You two have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave a lot out, Jimmy," Garrus replies as he returns the gesture. "Let's go, Shepard, before Tali tries to 'and another thing' me one more time."

Hand in hand, they make their way to the elevator with a wave to James. 

* * *

Later, with the glow of the aquarium the only thing that lights up the room, they lay entwined, comfortable. Happy. 

"You should just move your stuff in here," Shepard murmurs, staring into the darkness. "More room--you can still keep stuff in the battery if you want, but, well."

She breaks off, feeling silly now, and then continues with a little more conviction. "I'd really like to know, that at the end of the day, you were in here, waiting for me." 

His talons drift along her arm, giving rise to gooseflesh and when he speaks, she can feel the rumble of his subharmonics in his chest. "Nothing, Shepard," he whispers into her hair, fiercely, "Would make me happier."

He rolls her over, settling between her thighs and presses his mouthplates against her neck, drawing a line to her ear with his tongue and then he chuckles, low. "Just don't make me feed the hamster."

Her indignant scoff is made less intimidating by the laughter that's under it, and coiling her arms around his neck she grins up at him. "Deal."

* * *

To her surprise, when she enters her cabin the next evening after her shift, she finds James there, holding a box. "Lieutenant." 

"Commander," He grins brightly over the box. "Just helpin' Garrus move some things in. Where do you want this? I think it's...wires."

Standing on her tiptoes ( _God save her from tall marines and turians_ ), she peers into the box and frowns. It is indeed just wires and she's not sure where most of them go to. She's really hoping it's not parts of the _Normandy_.

"Uh, the desk? I guess. I don't have a designated 'random wire' spot." She points to the glass topped desk in the corner and James sets the box down. He lingers there, peering at her collection of model ships, reaching out to touch the _Destiny Ascension_ when Garrus walks in.

"Careful, Jimmy, if you break it, Shepard will make you buy another and then assemble it with her. I would know. That damn Sovereign took us nearly three hours."

"Someone's talon's aren't nimble enough for delicate work," Shepard says behind her hand, grinning. 

"I can hear that," Garrus reaches over and pokes her in the arm. "And I've never had complaints about the nimbleness of my fingers before--"

"Oohhhkay." James drawls, loudly, as he claps his hands. "Time for me to go. Mom, Dad, glad I could help you move in, please never talk like this in front of me again."

Sliding her arm around Garrus' waist, Shepard offers James a little wave. "Sorry, son."

Garrus sighs, rubbing the side of his mandible. "You two are weird." He stretches out his arm for a human-style handshake and the two men clasp hands for a moment. "Thanks for the help, Jimmy."

"Anytime, Scars." He nods at Shepard and heads out the door. 

After a moment, Shepard turns to look at Garrus and tilts her head. "Why do you have a box of wires?" 

His laughter rumbles in his chest as he cranes his neck down to glance at her. "You don't?"

Elbowing him in the side, she rolls her eyes. "I'm going to kick you back out if you keep that up."

She starts to move away, then gasps as he bends down slightly to pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder and walks towards the bed. "You'd miss me too much," He grins as he sets her down on the mattress. "Especially my _nimble_ fingers."

Her bark of laughter is quickly smothered by his mouthplates against her lips, and she can't really find it in her to complain. 

And he's right, she _would_ miss him, way too much.


End file.
